leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spinarak (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=1'08" |height-m=0.5 |weight-lbs=18.7 |weight-kg=8.5 |abilityn=d |ability1=Swarm |ability2=Insomnia |abilityd=Sniper |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=15 |evtotal=1 |evat=1 |expyield=50 |oldexp=54 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Green |catchrate=255 |body=14 |pokefordex=spinarak |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Spinarak (Japanese: イトマル Itomaru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Spinarak is a green, arachnoid Pokémon. It has black eyes with white pupils, a white horn on its head, red mandibles, and six yellow legs. A greenish-black stripe encircles the middle of each leg and the end of its abdomen. The greenish-black spots on its abdomen resemble a face that has been shown to change expression in the anime. Spinarak is a patient hunter that can wait motionlessly for several days for unsuspecting prey to become trapped in its thin yet strong web, which it weaves in the . The thread it spews is so strong that its webs will not break even when rocks are set on them, and some fishermen weave the thread into nets to catch fish Pokémon. It is even said to be able to identify what kind of prey is in its web just by their vibrations. Its poison is not very strong, but is potent enough to weaken caught prey. Its preferred prey is . Spinarak and its evolution are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Spinarak debuted in Spinarak Attack. The Officer Jenny in Catallia City uses Spinarak rather than , in order to honor the Spinarak that foiled a notorious cat burglar known as The Black Arachnid. It reappeared in a flashback in the Japanese version of Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Bugsy's Spinarak debuted in Gettin' The Bugs Out. It was first used in his Gym against Ash. It first battled against , who was eventually recalled for , who in turn was able to defeat Spinarak despite the type disadvantage. Five Spinarak appeared in Ariados, Amigos as residents of the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy. Their silk was being used as beauty masks. A Spinarak shared an antagonistic role with a in Abandon Ship!. A Spinarak appeared in The Treasure Is All Mine!, under the ownership of . Sebastian used it in an attempt to tie James up, but they were both defeated by 's . A 's Spinarak appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. It was quickly defeated by Ilima and his . Minor appearances A Spinarak appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Spinarak appeared in The Bug Stops Here, where it was chased away by after it scared her. A Spinarak appeared in Hassle In The Castle, under the ownership of Dr. Anna. She uses its thread to make bandages for her patients. A Trainer's Spinarak briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation. Five Spinarak appeared in Ariados, Amigos. A Spinarak appeared in UnBEARable, where it dropped in front of Misty and scared her. Multiple Spinarak appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Spinarak appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. Three wild Spinarak appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. A Spinarak appeared in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it fell sick due to Team Rocket's experiments. Three Spinarak appeared in Hocus Pokémon, where they covered Misty with strings. A Spinarak was in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Spinarak was in Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. A Spinarak appeared in A Bite to Remember. A 's Spinarak appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Spinarak was seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James, where it was being looked after by Nanny and Pop-Pop. A Spinarak appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Two Spinarak appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. These Spinarak were among a group of Pokémon escaping a forest where Team Flare were conducting an experiment. A Spinarak appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! and again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Spinarak appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a flashback. A Spinarak appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, during a flashback. A Spinarak appeared in The Power of Us, where it was among the Pokémon that could be caught during the Pokémon Catch Race. Four Spinarak appeared in Securing the Future!, with three under the ownership of different Trainers and the fourth being . All four joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Spinarak appeared in SM096 as one of the Pokémon staying at Aether Paradise. Two Spinarak appeared in SM102 as residents of Treasure Island. A Spinarak will appear in SM105. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Spinarak debuted in The Legend, where it was seen spinning its silk down from a tree when had finished her message to in Johto. One of Team Rocket's elite operatives owns a Spinarak that uses its webs to trap its targets. It first appeared in Into the Unown and again in Miltank Melee, where it was used in an attempt to capture Suicune. It temporarily fell asleep because of 's in Indubitably Ditto. It was later used to make a surrounding Eusine and Harry in Great Girafarig. After Harry's Girafarig had been defeated, it, along with Ken's Elekid, had quietly escaped. A Spinarak is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. mentions that she a Spinarak on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Spinarak was seen in a Poké Ball at Elm's Laboratory in Off Course with Corsola. A Spinarak appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Spinarak appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Spinarak. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Spinarak in Showdown at the Radio Tower!!. In the TCG In the TFG One Spinarak figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium 2: Spinarak make a cameo in "Clear Challenge." With strings of web, they hoist the logs that the and cut. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} , gets caught in its web. In fact, it's quite a patient Pokémon.}} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , , and , National Park Routes , , , , , , , , and (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} Routes , , and Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, National Park, Safari Zone Gate, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian Forest, Viridian City, Fuchsia City (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 2, Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Cargo Ship}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Teakwood Forest}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 275}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Growth Spinarak|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Growth Spinarak}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15| |'}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=168 |name2=Ariados |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Spinarak can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Spinarak is exclusive to and , while Ledyba is exclusive to and . Spinarak are nocturnal, while Ledyba are matutinal. Additionally, their rarity is also reversed, with Spinarak being more common in , and Ledyba in . Both were also added to the expanded in , and both can only be obtained by breeding their evolved forms in , , . Additionally, in Black 2 its swarms on while does so in White 2. Origin Spinarak shares coloring and appearance with the , an arachnid from Hawaii with a face-like marking on its abdomen. Name origin Spinarak is a combination of '' or the verb spin and . Spinnerak is also the word for spider web. Itomaru may be a combination of 糸 ito (thread) and 丸 maru (circle) or a shortening of 巻き上がる makiagaru (to roll up). In other languages and , referring to |es=Spinarak|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Webarak|demeaning=From web and arachnid |it=Spinarak|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=페이검 Peigeom|komeaning=From and ; referring to the face on its abdomen |zh_cmn=線球 / 线球 Xiànqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally means "Thread ball" |hi=स्पिनराक Spinarak|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Спинарак Spinarak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Webarak es:Spinarak fr:Mimigal it:Spinarak ja:イトマル zh:圆丝蛛